


Words Spoken First

by rubylily



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Desire, F/F, First Kiss, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshino tries to write a love letter to Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Spoken First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



The longer Yoshino stared at the blank piece of paper before her, the more it mocked her.

Maybe she didn't need to write a letter. After all, she and Rei lived right next to each other, and they saw each other everyday. They were always together, as cousins and soeurs.

And still Yoshino wanted something more.

"Ugh, just write yourself, you stupid letter!" she screamed as she clutched her head in frustration. Of course she had to write a letter! That would be best for someone as sensitive as Rei. An outright confession would only embarrass her, so a letter would give her time to realize her own feelings. It happened all the time in those girls' novels she loved so much.

Yoshino laughed to herself. She still couldn't see what Rei enjoyed about such melodramatic stories. Novels full of bloody action and adventure were far more straightforward.

Maybe it really wouldn't hurt to be so straightforward now…

"No, no, that won't work!" Yoshino said aloud as her fingers tightened around her useless pencil. She had yet to write a single word, and she was running out of time.

She let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She had invited Rei for a sleepover while her parents were out for the night, and Rei was now in the bath. Rei had suggested taking a bath together, but Yoshino had refused. They had bathed together often as children, but the more they had grown and matured, the harder it had become for Yoshino to keep her eyes from Rei, and whenever Rei looked at her, she felt uncomfortably warm.

Yoshino's cheeks grew hot. Rei had always been strong and beautiful, with a fine, toned body, and Yoshino had always longed for that strength and warmth. She had lost count of how many times she had fantasized about simply touching Rei, and she wanted to feel those calloused hands all over her own body, and to bare the scar over her heart to Rei.

She laid her hand on her chest, over her racing heart, and so easily could she imagine the scarring. She had won that battle by her own strength, and more than anything she wanted to share that strength with Rei.

Perhaps it was not a pure love, but it was a love far stronger than their bond as cousins or soeurs.

Now if only she could put that love into words, this blank piece of paper would stop mocking her.

"Rei-chan…" she breathed as she leaned her head back and stared at the familiar yet uninspiring ceiling. Only within these walls did she call Rei by her name, and only these walls knew of the pleasure her fantasies of Rei had given her. At school Rei was _Onee-sama_ , her dear sister, as was the proper way for a petit soeur to address her grande soeur. They had always been destined to be soeurs, but soon Rei would graduate and Yoshino would have a petit soeur of her own.

When they were no longer maidens in that tranquil garden, when the Virgin Mary would no longer need to watch over them, what would become of their relationship?

A chuckle slipped from Yoshino's lips. Cousins to soeurs to lovers, her love for Rei had never been familial. Now, if only could she say those simple words, maybe those private fantasies of hers would finally come true.

Those three simple words…

Almost without thinking Yoshino put her pencil to that blank piece of paper and her hand wrote the words "I love you." Just three simple words, and yet she still could not speak them aloud.

How long had she been in love with Rei? Since before they had even become soeurs? That day Rei had given her the rosary had been like an engagement, but Yoshino had been weak and sickly, and Rei had only seen her as someone to be protected. But Yoshino had become stronger and they had started over, and the scar on her chest was proof of that.

And still she wanted more. She wanted a stronger love, to share her very being with Rei, and to simply feel Rei's warm hands over her precious scar. To hold her beloved Rei in an intimate embrace - that was what she wanted most of all.

She had only to be honest. If she didn't make the first move, she would never win Rei's heart.

For a while Yoshino stared at the three words she had written. What more could she say? Was that really all that was needed in a love letter? Would Rei even understand what she truly meant?

Yoshino bit her lip. No, words wouldn't be enough. That simply wasn't her style.

The door opened, revealing Rei, and she was dressed in her pajamas while her hair was slightly damp. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Yoshino. I lost track of time."

"Must've been a nice warm bath, hm?" Yoshino said, covering the letter with her arm.

Rei blushed and turned her face away. "I was thinking about a lot of things, like you and me…"

"What a coincidence." Yoshino tried to force a smile. She had noticed Rei staring at her more often lately and then turning away quickly when their eyes met, and her body grew warm. "So was I."

Rei tried to clear her throat, and still he seemed to avoid Yoshino's gaze. "R-Really?"

Yoshino inhaled a deep breath. It was now or never. She could not turn away. Even if she had only managed to write three words, it would have to be enough. Thus she got to her feet and held out her letter to Rei. It was not much of a love letter, but she had still mustered the words to write those three simple words, so she could not allow it to go to waste.

Rei accepted the letter, and her eyes went grew wide. "Yoshino?"

Steeling herself, Yoshino cupped Rei's face and pulled her closer so that she could kiss her. As their lips met, Yoshino could almost smile; Rei's lips were surprisingly soft, she noticed.

She held Rei for what felt like an eternity, savoring the taste of Rei's lips, and when she finally did break the kiss, she could only speak in a whisper. "The one who makes the first move is assured victory. You can understand that much at least, right?"

Rei smiled and touched Yoshino's face with those warm hands Yoshino had so desperately longed for. "Don't you have any faith in me?" she said in heated whisper.

"Of course, because you're my Rei-chan." And thus Yoshino kissed Rei again, and that night she could not get enough of her beloved Rei's warmth.


End file.
